Mario's Rock-Band
Mario's Rock Band is the 8th episode in the 2nd season and consists of 4 parts. In this episode/movie, Mario forms a rock band with the game, he got for his birthday. Characters Present *Mario *Luigi *Jack Skellington *Bowser *The Ehh Guy *Band Manager (debut) *Record Manager (debut) *Nerds Plot Mario becomes so happy that Luigi got him a Rock Band Game. They immediately start setting it up, with Luigi throwing the parts out of the box and with Mario catching them. Mario misses the guitar and piles up some parts to hold up the drum kit. He successfully catches the drums, despite they are heavy for both Mario and Luigi. Luigi then rolls out the sticks to play the drums, and Mario jumps over one, laughing at it, and gets hit by the second one. They start putting the drum kit together and eventually finish the setup. Mario realises that he also needs 2 more players for the game. Then the Ehh Guy both appear behind the couch, roll over and pick up the guitar. He says it is just like Guitar Hero, then we flashback to him playing 'Through the Fire and Flames' on Guitar Hero III. He doesn't miss a single note, and starts acting crazy (as if he'd been drugged). We then cut back to the present, and he is imagining that he is playing the same thing. Mario then asks him (The Ehh Guy), what he is doing, but Ehh runs away. Mario and Luigi think of a singer, and Jack suddenly appears, and he states that he is the best singer in all of Disney. Mario asks for proof, and Jack puts on a DVD of 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', and shows a scene of him singing. Mario then leads him in after that. They all say awesome, and now they are making progress for their big show. They need only 1 more player, the trio then hears a guitar playing, along with button mashing, from downstairs. So, everyone goes downstairs, only to find Bowser playing Guitar Hero III for the Nintendo Wii. Jack walks up to him with a bat, and hits him. He then grabs him. Bowser finds himself in a dark room with a lamp shining, as the trio appear. Luigi says that he wants him to join their rock band, but Mario tells him to shut up and hits him. Mario then says the same thing. Bowser asks why he should join their stupid band. Luigi whimpers that they are not stupid, and that he is the stupid one. Luigi then runs out of the room, into the toilet. Bowser says he will never join. Jack then hits Bowser, saying in a weedy little voice, "Oops." Mario convinces Bowser to join, saying that they will become the greatest rock band ever. Bowser then sniffs a nasty smell, and asks what it is. Luigi comes back, calmed down, apoligizing to Bowser saying he made the nasty smell. Mario, Luigi and Jack ask him again to join their band, and Bowser says, "Okay." Now they have a full rock band, but realise that Bowser's guitar is not compatible with the PlayStation 2, so they all break down in tears. All of a sudden, the nerds appear and take Bowser's guitar into their workshop. They use a variety of tools and fix it. Then they come back and Mario thanks them. But the nerds want $50 for that, so the rock band ended up outside at the backyard. They start to play, thinking they're very good. Some teenagers are walking and skating and hear them playing. They go into the backyard and tell them they suck. Mario and Luigi thank them for the complement, and still think they're awesome. Then a person walks out of the hedge behind and takes them to the record company. The person goes to the dumb record manager, and plays him a song they made. The dumb record manager likes it, so the other person goes to the crew and tells them some terrible news that they got in. They find out they are going to play on the same day, for old people. Then the person leaves, giving them his address. It turns out to be scribbles. Later they are at their house, and Jack is saying welcome. But Mario takes the microphone and says that they are the Rockin' Mario Bros. and are going to play their first song. So they start to play, but the old people say they suck. Later they all go on the couch, admitting that they suck. The band manager returns and say they rock, but Mario disagrees. The band manager says he wants to talk to Luigi in his office. So they talk about him being the coolest in the band, and Mario thinking he's the best. Luigi says he is cooler than the band manager, and leaves, saying that he can 'deal' with him easily because he has his trust. It is then revealed that he is Gonzo! He comes back, and the crew are still complaining that they suck. He then talks to Mario saying that the badder he is, the better. Then they start wondering where Luigi is and find him dressed as a 'cool' person. Mario asks him why he is dressed as a dork, and Luigi explains that he is cool and that he is the dork. Mario becomes upset, and Bowser hits him. The band manager tells everyone to stop fighting, because they have to go to the Fancy British Restaraunt in England at 7:00. For no reason Jack hits him. Luigi decides to take a walk, and Mario says that he can't be cooler than him. So Mario spys on him. Luigi sees Homer, Krusty, Toad, Batman, Mrs, Stinkybutt, and an unknown girl. Mario is spying on him behind the tree, and becomes upset about him being more popular than him. Luigi then returns to the couch and Jack says he is cool. Mario and Bowser discuss who is cool and who is not. Later they turn up at the concert, with two british people as the audience. They play another song, with Luigi's great drumming skills. Mario shouts out to Luigi, saying he is being rude. Luigi says Mario is being mean and they fight about the rock band, until it becomes too much for Mario, he then decides to leave, and so does Bowser. The next day, Mario writes a depressing letter to Luigi, saying that he is leaving the house and that Luigi is a better musician that Mario is. As he leaves, he begins crying about what had happened, as rain pours from outside. Of course, he takes a suitcase with all of his stuff in it, but then decides to leave it because he can't carry it on his journey. Mario begins to walk away from his house and into the forest. Back at the house, Luigi looks out the window in dismay as heavy rain can be seen pouring from outside. ''To Be Continued...'' Quotes *'Mario:' Thank you so much nerds! : Nerds: That will be 50 dollars. *'Bowser:' Well, what do you want from us? : Jack: Yeah, what do you want from us? ' Luigi:' Yeeh, what do you want from us? (pause) ' Mario:' Ho-hoooh! *'Band Manager:' What we do here is we make all the worst bands in the world famous such as....Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers, Cher and we trained all the people from High School Musical to sing. *'Band Manager': YOU GUYS ARE IN!! ' Luigi:' How's that bad news? ' Band Manager:' I don't know. (quick pause) But it doesn't matter. (grabs both mario and luigi) You guys are in. (drops them both on the floor hard) : Trivia *This episode is linked up with Mario's Birthday. *It is almost impossible to play Through the Fire and Flames, so what could have appeared on the TV when the Ehh Guy was playing, was a bot or a downloaded video. Also at parts he wasn't even looking at the TV. Same applies to Bowser, because he is a plush and can't hit the frets and move the strum bar at the same time. *In a close up of Bowser playing, a coloured hand appears with paper on the fingernails. *List of tools nerds use to fix Bowser's guitar: **Screwdriver **Other Thing (plyers) **Plyers (scissors) **??? (clamp?) **??? plastic? (???) **'Please fix some of these' *The nerds returning to the crew is actually them going to their workshop in reverse. *The sound of Luigi drumming at the British people is obviously fake. LIST OF SONGS PLAYED IN THE EPISODE: Dani California by Red Hot Chili Peppers - During the montage of the Mario brothers setting up the Rock Band set. Jack's Lament'' from ''The Nightmare Before Christmas - The scene from the movie Jack plays on the NBC DVD to prove mario that he's the best singer. Take this Life by In'' ''Flames - The song that Bowser plays on Guitar Hero III for the Wii. Videos Watch the video about Mario's Rock Band in Cute Mario Bros. Category:Videos Category:Season 2